Bounded
by missalexdiva18
Summary: Two people from completly different worlds, meet in a strange situation. As time goes on they will become very close in ways they never thought they would be. They will learn, grow, and love. But they will do this together, for they will be BOUNDED....
1. Prologue

Prologue

They were two completely different people. He was the most popular heartthrob, yet he was the most coldest person ever. Yeah, he was rich and had a lot of fan girls, but he didn't care about that at all. He cared for himself, only himself.

She was a typical straight A student. Always playing by the book. Always doing what she was told. She lacked in one thing though. Confidence. She always thought that she was ugly and so, she wore her uniform two sizes too big. Everyone at school made her their target. Everyone hated her. Everyone wished that she went back to where she came from.

Who were these two people? They were the most loved and the most hated. They were the most rude and most sincere. They were as different as day and night. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and they were BOUNDED.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Encounter

It was a typical school day for Sasuke Uchiha. His friends Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were all waiting for him in the usual spot, near the cherry blossom trees. Sasuke's fan girls were all surrounding him like a flock of sheep. After running for a little bit to shake them off, he finally was able to join his friends.

"Yo Sasuke-teme, what took you so long?" asked Naruto.

"Shut-up Naruto. You know those fan girls are annoying. It's like they won't stop."

"Well it's fine, you're here now. So let's go back to what we were talking about," said Ino.

"So what's new? More girls signed up for my fan club? And now they all want a sample of my blood?"

"No…well yes, but that's not what we were talking about. We were talking about how mean those kids are to that girl over there," said Tenten.

"Which one?"

"The one with pink hair, glasses, and a uniform that if clearly WAY too big for her," replied Ino.

Sasuke looked around, and sure enough was the girl sitting on the ground with kids surrounding her and laughing. She was slightly red in the eyes, probably from crying. But even though she was being picked on and stuff, she still took it and tried to ignore them.

"Man, how can people be so mean to one person? It makes me so angry," said Tenten.

"Y-yeah, I d-don't think I-I could t-take it," added the timid Hinata.

"Man that's troublesome, dealing with all those people that hate her. How annoying. What's her name anyways?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Sakura Haruno. Straight A student, always doing exactly what she's told. Basically, a goody-goody," said Neji.

Everyone started to stare at him.

"What?!!"

"How is it that you know all this stuff?" They all asked simultaneously.

"I know people," he answered shrugging.

"Sush guys, here she comes."

Sakura, still red in the eyes from crying, ran past them and rushed into the school. Everyone stared at the direction of where she went, confused yet interested by the girl. Why was she the way she is? How come she didn't have any friends? All the guesses varied, but everyone knew that they had a very interesting first encounter with Sakura Haruno.

**A/N: HELLO WORLD!!!! I know that you readers have missed me haven't you?**

**cricket, cricket. Wow tough crowd. Anyways that was the first chapter of my new fic bounded. Tell me what you think of it in a review. I love reviews! I NEED reviews! NO FLAMES!!!! I got this bad flames from some anonoymous person so because of that $$, no anonoymous reviews for a while, but I promise to put them back on soon! **

**REVIEW NOW OR NO COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Alone with Sasuke

She didn't know why she always let them get to her. They meant nothing. Whatever they said about her was worthless. But, maybe it was her fault for letting them be mean. I mean, she gave them all the reason to be.

She didn't need glasses, yet she wore huge specktacles they could make fun of.

She only wore her uniform baggy in oreder to hide all her curves.

She had no faith or curage in herself.

Clearly, Sakura didn't like herself. And apparently, neither did anyone else.

After splashing some water on her face, she put on her glasses and a fake smile. When she went into the hallways, they were completely empty.

'Everyone must already be in class. That means I'm late, darn,' she thought to herself.

Sakura walked very slowly to first period, not really wanting to see her fellow students in that class. As she kept walking with her head bowed, she ran into someone. She looked up to see a broad chest, onyx eyes, and dark black hair. It was him. The one all the girls talked about. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I r-really s-should watch where I'm going. R-really, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hn."

"W-well, bye t-then."

Sakura moved aside and continued to walk. Before she could even move two steps, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. Sakura was surprised. What was he doing? She really needed to get to class, she was already late as it is.

"Um…p-please, I r-really n-need to get to class, I  "

"Why did you let them treat you the way they did earlier this morning?"

"…"

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Um….well, it's n-not like it bothers m-me or anything. I "

"Oh, jus cut the crap. You know it annoyed you. Just next time do something about it." With that said, Sasuke let go of her wrist and walked away.

**A/N: YO YO YO! This Mariegurl here thanking you for reading this chapter! More is to come soon, if my beta doesn't get grounded again -.- Well, anyways, Please review. If you do, I'll have Kakashi and Itachi do ballet for you in my next author's note! . So do you want to see that? If you do, then review. If you don't, WELL REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

**Ja!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviwes for those that did review

**A/N: Thanks for the reviwes for those that did review! This chapter is for you all!**

Chapter Three: An Interesting Lunch

After being alone with Sakura for that little while, all Sasuke could think about was her. How could someone whom he rarely talked to, have such an impact on him? After a few hours and some classes going by, Sasuke met up with his friends at lunch. Sure enough at a table by herself, was Sakura.

"Man, that's just sad. Doesn't she have any friends?" asked Ino.

"Nope, s-she's a-apparently a-always alone. N-no one really e-ever g-gives her a c-chance and g-gets t-to know her," answered Hinata.

"Well not anymore!"

Ino took her lunch, got up and left the table. She went straight to Sakura's table and sat in front of her.

"What's she doing?" asked Naruto.

"Proving a point, that's what she's doing," replied Tenten.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino, things were kind of awkward. Ino sat across from Sakura just looking at her while Sakura tried to avoid Ino's gaze.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes, it's just hard to see them behind those glasses."

"Um…thank you?"

"Hey, do you really need those glasses?"

"Um… n-no, I read and see fine without t-them."

"Then let's get rid of them! Oh, and let's find a uniform your size too. There's also your shoes, makeup, jewelry, hair…Girl you're like a makeover waiting to happen!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, I'm not trying to make fun of you! I'm trying to HELP you. My name is Ino Yakamana."

'I-I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sakura. Let's be friends!"

"F-friends?!"

"Yeah! I hope you don't have a problem with that."

"N-no I don't. Not at all."

"Well then, how about we meet up after school and I'll take you to my house to hang out and do homework?"

"Uh…sure t-that would be g-great."

After that they continued talking. People started to stare, but not one of them cared. They all could talk about them as much as they wanted to. They were friends, and NOTHING could change that.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I won't be having the Itachi and Kakashi do the ballet dancing in this chapter because I didn't get a lot of reviews. If I get 20 reviews on soon, then I might have them dance. So REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter Four

**A/N: Here's chapter Four!**

Chapter Four: At Ino's

For the rest of the day, Sakura and Ino hung out together in the classes that they had with each other. The other students found this weird, but when Ino yelled at them, they looked away. After school Ino's driver picked them up and took them to her house. They arrived at Ino's and started on homework. 15 minutes later, Sakura was finished.

"Dang girl! How could you finish that fast?!"

"Well, I did most of it at lunch and during Study Hall," Sakura answered.

"Oh, well hold on a sec, and I'll be finished too."

Soon after, Ino was finished and turned to Sakura with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ino…what are you doing?"

"I'm about to give you a makeover. You need to boost your confidence, and I'm here to help."

"Uh…"

"You said that you don't need your glasses right?"

"Yeah, but— "

"Good, they're gone. Now the uniform. Here, change into this one." Ino thrusted Sakura into her huge closet and made her change. After five minutes of anticipation, she finally came out.

"Wow…I just changed two things and you look….FABULOUS!!"

"R-really?! I don't look you know…."

"Girl look at yourself in the mirror. With those eyes, that hair, and that body guys will be worshiping you. And no one will make fun of you."

"Seriously? I….I still don't know."

"Trust me on this. Now tomorrow, you're going to school like this. I'm also going to introduce you to the others."

"Okay…I guess."

"Great! Now c'mon let's get you home."

**A/N: Want to know what's going to happen next? Then review and read the next chapter people!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter five

**A/N: Here's chapter five!**

Chapter Five: The Reaction

Sakura woke up the next morning nervous about school. How would people really react when they saw her? Would she still be made fun of? What would she say and do to the ones that always hurt her so?

After taking a shower and blow drying her hair, Sakura put on the uniform Ino gave her. Then she put on her black choker along with her lucky necklace she always wore. She then added her black and silver earrings and silver bracelet with matching ring. She then went downstairs and saw that her parents left her a note.

_Sakura,_

_Had to go out of town. We had an urgent business meeting and we couldn't miss it. We'll be back late tomorrow night. Take care of yourself. We love you!_

_Mom and Dad._

_P.S. Your car's in the shop getting a tune-up. Take your motorcycle to school until it's ready._

With a sigh, Sakura folded the note and put it in her pocket. She had her breakfast and went into the garage to get the motorcycle. Something was telling her that this was going to be a very long day.

When Sakura got to school, many eyes were on her. Everyone was wondering who was riding the bike. Even Sasuke and his friends turned away from their conversation to see what all the commotion was about. Sakura parked the motorcycle and slowly got off. Afterwards she took off her helmet. When everyone got a good look at her, they all gasped.

"Hey is that Forehead?"

"Yeah, but what happened to her?"

"I don't know, but she's HOT!!"

"Yeah, much hotter than the rest of the girls."

Sakura ignored this and made her way through the crowd, shocking many people. She looked around for a few minuets, searching for Ino. When she finally spotted her, she made her way towards Ino.

"Ino! Hey Ino what's up?"

"Sakura?! Is that your BIKE?!" she asked, making her way towards Sakura.

"Uh…yeah. My car's in the shop and I live far from school so my parents told me to take my bike."

"Wow! And you look great too! I really didn't do anything at all. I never knew that you really looked like this."

"W-well….I was r-really self-conscience about my looks, s-so that's why I d-dressed like that," she said a little embarrassed of herself.

"You seriously need to boost your confidence level girl! C'mon, let me introduce you to the guys."

"Okay."

Ino took Sakura over to the cherry blossom trees where her friends were. Sakura stood slightly behind Ino, looking down at her shoes. These were the most popular kids in school. How could she be as lucky enough to be properly introduced to them?

"Guys, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Neji and Hinata Huyga, (they're cousins.) Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you all," responded Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too Sakura! Tell me, do you like ramen? If so, you should join me and my girlfriend Hinata at the ramen shop downtown. We can eat it and talk all— "

"Dobe, do you think she wants to hear about your stupid ramen?" asked Sasuke.

'Shut up Teme!" retorted Naruto.

"Both of you STOP IT," yelled Tenten.

"Sorry they're always like that. I guess it's hard to deal with sometimes, but you get used to it after a while," she continued.

After the many introductions and everything, they all got to really talk. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He couldn't help but stare at Sakura. She had no makeup on, yet she looked angelic. Wait. What was he thinking?! Since when did he think that girls looked_ angelic_? He shook his head and continued to look at her. She looked very familiar. Like he'd seen her in a dream or something. But, he'd never seen her, so how come he already felt like he knows her? Like she was connected to him in some way?

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Give me A LOT of reviews and you will fing out what happens next! C'mon. I know you want to know.**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello my dear readers

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Thanks the reviews that you all have given me. They make me smile! Here's Chapter Six! I hope you like it!**

Chapter Six: The Pervert

As the day continued many people were surprised by Sakura's new look, including the teachers. Sakura didn't know how to take all the attention, so she kept on ignoring it. This was the real her. What she really looked like and people were just going to have to accept it. Meanwhile, Sakura fitted in well with Ino and her friends. She related with all of them in some way or another.

With Shikamaru, it was being smart, but lazy at times. With Tenten, it was being able to be wild and free-spirited. With Neji, it was following her dreams wherever they went. With Ino it was looking at the bright side of things when they got tough. With Naruto, it was being a knuckle-head. And with Hinata, it was being shy, but still looking for her purpose.

Well it was true, she related well with everyone…well except Sasuke that is. Sasuke was…well like no other person she ever met before; always quiet and mysterious. He made her wonder what he was thinking about most of the time. He made her question herself sometimes. As she grew closer with everyone else, she could feel herself becoming more distant with him.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't notice this at all. He was sitting there at lunch just looking at his lucky necklace that he had since birth. Sakura was talking with everyone about some book she just finished while everyone listened intently.

_What's so special about her anyways?_ Sasuke thought.

_I mean, all she did was change her appearance, and now everyone likes her. There's nothing interesting about her anyways._

"So you should really read it because— "

"Oh will you shut up!!"

"Excuse me…Sasuke?"

"You heard me, shut up! Or, are you too stupid to know what that means?"

"…."

"Why don't you go back to where you came from. You're not wanted here."

"Sasuke! Th— "

" N-no, it's a-alright Ino. I g-got to go anyways. H-huge test….study….b-bye." Then Sakura got up, gathered her stuff and left the lunchroom. When she was gone, everyone turned to Sasuke, giving him angry glares.

"Sasuke! You cold-hearted, stick-up-your-ass, chicken-haired, BASTARD!! That's NO WAY to talk to SAKURA!!" yelled a fuming Ino.

"Teme, you're a jerk," added Naruto.

"Yeah," agreed everyone else.

"So what abut it? She deserved it. Man, she was annoying."

"No she wasn't! She was cool!" yelled Tenten.

"That does it, you're going to apologize to her and you're going to do it NOW!" screamed Ino.

"And if I don't?"

Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru all looked at each other. An evil smile crept upon all six of their faces. They all slowly turned to face Sasuke with their smiles getting bigger by the moment.

"W-what are you guys thinking?"

"If you don't apologize then were gonna tell all your fan girls where you live and give them your cell and home phone numbers," they said simultaneously.

"I hate you guys."

"Well?"

"Alright, alright I'm going."

Meanwhile with Sakura, she was walking down the hallway not really knowing where she was going, tears pouring down her face. How could one guy affect her so? Was she that annoying that nobody wanted her around? Well Sasuke made that point VERY clearly. Sakura kept walking, absorbed in her own thoughts. She really wasn't paying attention when….BAM! She ran head first into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-sniff-should've been more careful to where-sniff-I was going," she said to the mysterious guy.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Just be careful next time," he responded.

"O-okay."

"Oh, I know who you are! You're that cutie Sakura Haruno. Are you alright? Anyway I can help you?"

"Uh…n-no I'll be fine."

"Really let me help. We can go somewhere and you know…" he said seductively.

"What? N-no really I'll b-be okay. Please let m-me p-pass."

"Not until I get what **I** want."

He then grabbed Sakura and pushed her into the janitor's closet. It was small and cramped, so there was no way for her to escape. He then pushed himself on top of her and began to unbutton her shirt while sticking his tongue down her throat. Sakura managed to pull away from him a few times but it was no use, he always came back.

"Please, stop it! Leave me alone you pervert!"

"Awe, Sakura that hurt. Here, I'll forgive you if you let us continue."

"N-no, stop it. I don't w-want to lose my virginity. P-please leave me alone. Please…"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and the mysterious guy was pulled off of Sakura. He then was punched in the face and slammed against the lockers.

"If she tells you to stop, you stop. Got it?" asked a familiar voice.

"Whatever," the mysterious guy answered. Then he pulled his hood from his jacket he was wearing, and left the area. The other figure began to slowly walk towards Sakura, who was fumbling to button her shirt.

'Hey Sakura you okay?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times to hold back the tears. When she got a clearer view, she saw that it was Sasuke who had saved her.

"S-Sasuke t-thank you. Thank you. You don't know how close he came to…oh thank you!'

Sakura then did something that Sasuke wasn't expecting at all. She pulled him down into a hug. Sasuke didn't know how to take this. Should he just stay there in the stiff position he was in, or should he hug her back? He decided on hugging her back. The girl almost got raped by a pervert, she at least deserved one. What's one hug anyways? But the minute he put his arms around her a bright green light shined on both of their necks.

"What's g-going on?"

"Shush Sakura."

The light grew brighter and brighter. He pulled out his lucky necklace from underneath his shirt, while Sakura did the same with hers. Instantly they froze on the spot. Both of the necklaces attached each other to one another. It was like they were meant to be like that. They fitted as well as two puzzle pieces. After that moment, they stopped glowing.

"S-Sasuke what happened"

"I…you must….Sakura don't tell anyone about this understand?"

"I— "

"Just promise me you won't."

"I promise, but— "

"Great. Don't talk about it. Not a word to anyone."

With that said, Sasuke made a run for it. Miles away two sets of parents knew that IT had begun…

**A/N: Uh-oh another cliffie! I wonder what's going to happen next. Well actually I know because I've already written the whole story. Do you want to know? Well review and I'll tell you! And now here is Itachi and Kakashi as ballet dancers!!**

**Itachi: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, or I'll tell Itachilova101 about the monkey incident.**

**Itachi: Curse you for knowing me so well.**

**Me: Kakashi are you ready?**

**Kakashi: Are you kidding me?! I was BORN to be a ballet dancer!! I love the tutu!**

**Me: Um...okay...**

**(They dance in the back round.)**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have these reasons though: 1. I have been reading too many other fanfics and doing other stuff online. 2. I've been hanging out with my family and friends. 3. I've been too lazy. So sorry here's chapter seven! Enjoy it!**

Chapter Seven: The Deeper Meaning of the Necklaces

That day, the only thing that both Sasuke and Sakura could think about was how those necklaces glowed. What was it that made them do that? Were they connected in some way? These thoughts continued to fill their heads until the end of the school day.

Sakura didn't ride her motorcycle all the way home. She stopped at the park to think things through. Sasuke was driving around not caring where he was going. Then after fifteen minutes of doing this, he saw Sakura at the park.

"Yo."

"S-Sasuke, what d-do you want?"

"Listen, get on your bike and follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get some answers, that's where we're going. Now shut up and just follow."

Five minutes later they stopped in front of a large house with the name Uchiha on the mailbox.

"Is this your house Sasuke?"

"Yeah. C'mon, and be careful not to get lost."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and lead her inside. After walking for a little bit they ran into Itachi.

"Ah, little brother you're home. Oh and you brought home a girl. About time, I was beginning to won—"

"Never mind about that. This is Sakura Haruno. We are going up to my room to study, so please don't bother us."

"Yeah, okay Sasuke; just make sure it's JUST studying you're doing."

"Itachi shut up."

Sakura and a blushing Sasuke left the room. After Itachi made sure that the coast was clear, he made a phone call.

"Yeah they're here. Yes it's the Haruno girl. They both have the necklaces…yes…okay…see you in a few."

Meanwhile in Sasuke's room, Sakura sat quietly on his bed while Sasuke rummaged through his closet. There hidden by piles and pile of clothes was a small pink and blue box with an imprint of a heart on the top. Delicately, Sasuke picked it up and walked towards Sakura.

"Sasuke, what's this?"

"It might be the answer to these necklaces. Here give me your necklace."

Sakura gave the necklace to Sasuke, and he put it on top of the imprint on the box. All of a sudden, the box slowly opened and began to rise. Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and kept his eyes on the box. The same green light they saw before started to glow from the box.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, just keep watching."

Then a low, hoarse voice began to come from the inside of the box.

"**A boy and a girl from completely different worlds. Their weakness is the other's strong points. Their strong points are the other's weakness. Each day they spend together a bond shall grow deeper and deeper until one day they shall be bounded forever.**"

With that said the box abruptly closed and fell on the ground.

"What was that all about?"

"It was the prophecy of the two necklaces," answered a familiar voice. The two turned around and saw that Itachi, Sasuke's parents, and Sakura's parents had now entered the room.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? I thought that you didn't get back home until later tonight," exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah, what are all of you doing here?" added Sasuke.

"We know that you two found out today about the necklaces," said Itachi.

"What do they mean? Why do we have them?"

"Well Sasuke, we really don't know what they mean. Our guess is that they are to help you two learn from each other," answered Mrs. Haruno.

"As for why you have them…well when you were born Sasuke this necklace was left for you as well as a note. The note said that you had to wear it at all times," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yes, it was the same thing for Sakura as well," added Mrs. Haruno.

"So what does all this mean?" asked Sakura.

"W-well a few weeks ago both the Haruno's and us got the same note in the mail telling us that the time was near and we had to be prepared," said Mr. Uchiha.

"Be prepared for what?" asked Sasuke.

"We don't know. That's something you two will have to figure out alone," replied Mr. Haruno.

"Alone? Why?"

"Because Mom, Dad, and I have a business meeting in Germany, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno have business in America," replied Itachi coolly.

"So that leaves us to fend for ourselves alone?" asked Sasuke.

"No, that just means that you two will be living here together until we get back," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Don't try anything you two," added Itachi with a wink.

With that said the parents and Itachi left the room. Sasuke and Sakura sat back to back on the bed. Neither of them looked at each other. Slowly the two took all that information in, not sure of what to do next.

"So…Sakura I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh…yeah Sasuke. I got to get packed if I'm going to…ahem….live with you for a while."

"Yeah see you."

"See you."

Sakura grabbed her necklace and clasped it on her neck. She then grabbed her backpack and left the room. What a day it had been for the two of them. Both of them had these confused emotions not really knowing how to handle them. They would just have to wait and see.

**A/N: So you want me to update so you can find out what happens next? Well give me a lot of reviews and I will. But if I don't get a lot of reviews I'll just take my time with updating. It's your choice. You decide.**

**Ja'ne,**

**Mariegurl**


End file.
